Behind the Closed Door
by Kite06
Summary: This is replacing the oone i put up before, bout a boy from modern time finding our lovely Kagome as a fallen angel, their adventure to try and just stay together and live. Kag x Original Ch


Hey yall, first real storyish thing. I do not own InuYasha, gonna probably take a bit for it to get going, but id love responses, no flames please??? Thanks a bunch for reading

**Behind the Closed Door**

Chapter 1

* * *

"Pink and purple tonight," she said to herself, leaning over the guard rail of the 30 story condo, listening to the banging on the door. "Open the door!", "Please don't do it!", "We need you!" Sobbing.

As she lifted her left foot over the rail, there was a crash and bang of the door being kicked off its hinge. Looking back through the glass door that led to the balcony, seeing him rush to try and _stop_ her, she smiled. One last tear would be shed as she dropped the worn down, covered in mud, sharpie, and duct tape, orange high top converse on the balcony floor. She jumped.

* * *

*one year earlier*

* * *

Pushing the dark blonde mop of hair out of his golden brown eyes, he climbed up the old Douglas fir in the back yard. 18 year old Claude Hitch was spending the summer at his grandmother's house in the mountains of Silverton, Washington, with his parents, little sister, and dog.

After reaching the top branches, he looked to the two story house to examine it's exterior. At first glance it looked pretty run down; paint was chipped, screens falling off the windows, birds nests in all the nooks and crannies, and broken glass from the green house. But taking the time to look it over, you could notice the small pieces that held it together and made it feel like a home; the clean hand-made welcome mat, 7 stained glass windows, ivy crawling up the far wall, and the sunflowers all round the back door.

Over the loud vroom of the generator, he heard his mother call him in for lunch. Taking one last look before climbing down, he noticed a plain orange window, one he could have sworn held an angle before but now just color. Shrugging it off till later, his mother called again and he made his way down the fir tree.

At about eight feet off the ground, he jumped. Landing in a crouched position he smiled and looked back to the top of the 38 foot tall tree.

"Claude Wyatt Hitch!!! How many times must I tell you NOT to do that while I'm around!?" His mother scolded him, her hand running through her long ebony locks in frustration. The dog whined at his owner's frustration and worry.

"At least one more, mum," he replied, grinning widely, kissing her forehead, and ruffling the top of the dog's head while walking inside, the dog followed, happy to receive attention again.

"You know, you can be too much like your father at times," she protested, and followed her son and dog through the back door and into the living room.

* * *

Flopping onto the couch, stomach first, Claude waited for his sister to come downstairs so she could choose which sandwich she wanted off of the TV tray first. Knowing that their mother made them, kind of gave each sandwich special qualities. As in one could be burnt to a crisp inside and out while the other looked like it was fished from the Koi pond back at home.

"Molly! Hurry up would you? I'm rreeeaaaalllllyyyy hungry!!!" Claude whined, gripping his stomach and rolling around on the couch as if in pain, which he really wasn't in at all.

"And they call ME the baby." Molly, an eight year old wearing a pleated solid red skirt and white tank top, retorted, hopping down the stairs, her dark brown braided pigtails bouncing right behind.

"What ever," was his great comeback as he rolled over to look at his sister "Just choose a sandwich already, I'm starving!"

Walking over to her brother and the TV tray, Molly quickly assessed which one she would rather have, and grabbed the charcoal colored thing off the tray, sitting on the other half of the couch and taking a doubtful bite into it, then turning away sticking her tongue out in disgust.

Looking at his sister in understanding, "She tries her hardest you know."

"You don't happen to know when dad is gonna get back, do you?" Molly whined, rubbing her hand on her tongue to try to get the taste off.

"Well, probably around dinner, so we'll have to just wait it out I guess," Claude sighed, not even attempting to pick up the soggy mess that was going to be his lunch. "I'll just make us both something, k?" Smiling to his sister and getting up.

"YAY!!" Molly cheered and punched the air in victory and ran into the kitchen. Laughing, Claude followed his sister.

* * *

Watching her brother take out the bread from the bread box, then some other things from the fridge, Molly started to jump up and down, hands on the counter to push her self up higher.

"Hey! I just remembered!!" Molly stated, still bouncing up and down, "This morning, when I was playing with mom's old dolls up stairs, I heard singing!! Coming from the attic!" she told her brother, who was kind of looking at her like she was crazy.

"Um……that's probably not something you should be telling other people you know." Claude said, still making the sandwiches, but had a big anime sweat drop

"No Claude! It was really real this time!" Molly pouted, "Cause when I went closer to the door that's in the ceiling, it kept getting louder!" folding her arms, annoyed with her brother because he didn't believe her.

"Ok, ok, I'll go up and check it out after I'm done making lunch, ok?" Claude questioned, smiling again and put the bread away.

"Fine." Was what Molly said with an exasperated sigh and resumed her jumping.

* * *

Thats it for now, thanks for reading, again, I do not own InuYasha

thoughts? comment? suggestions?

Thank you


End file.
